Oluo's Hobby
by Dianzu
Summary: [ ficlet ] Kisah di balik hobi Oluo yang suka menggigit lidahnya sampai berdarah. [ petruo ]


**OLUO'S HOBBY**

 **Pair :**

 **Oluo Bozado x Petra Ral**

 **Disclaimer (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Warn! OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tak mengenal sosok Oluo Bozado? Anggota dari Scouting Legion yang hobi nya menggigit lidah. Aneh bukan? Apa enaknya menggigit lidah? Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan? Tapi itu semua berawal dari sebuah kejadian yang sangat berkesan dihati Oluo.

.

.

Hari ini, seluruh pasukan Scouting Legion sedang menikmati hari libur mereka. Oluo yang tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hari liburnya pun berniat untuk tidur seharian.

Ia menidurkan dirinya dibawah pohon besar, menyenderkan punggung dan kepalanya pada batang pohon. Menutup matanya serta menikmati udara yang menerpa wajahnya.

 _TUK_

Oluo membuka matanya, baru saja ia ingin memejamkan matanya. Ia menengok keatas pohon.

Terlihat seekor tupai yang menjatuhkan beberapa buah apel. Dan itu membuat ketenangan Oluo terganggu.

"Hei, tupai! Jangan menjatuhkan apel lagi!" Oluo berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sang tupai.

Sang tupai yang merasa tak terima ditunjuk-tunjuk pun malah kembali menjatuhkan buah apel ke arah Oluo.

Oluo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menghindari serangan brutal dari sang tupai.

Oluo berusaha memanjat pohon, untuk menangkap tupai tersebut. Baru sekali panjat, ia terjatuh dan..

 _DUAR_

Oluo terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya diatas tanah. Gigi-giginya pun menggigit lidahnya sendiri sampai berdarah. Itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Oluo.

 _'Darah keluar dari lidahku, apa aku akan mati? Apa ajalku sudah dekat?'_

Oluo membatin, berusaha memejamkan matanya. Giginya masih tetap menggigit lidahnya.

 _'Semuanya, selamat tinggal.'_

Oluo mulai memulai suasana dramatis. Seperti di film-film bergenre angst. Oluo menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"OLUO!"

Telinga Oluo menangkap suara yang lembut. Memanggil namanya dengan rasa khawatir. Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat di telinganya.

"Oluo, kau kenapa? Hei, lidahmu berdarah!" sosok wanita itu, Petra Ral. Membantu membopoh tubuh Oluo yang lebih besar darinya.

Oluo yang sudah membuka matanya pun menatap wajah Petra yang terlihat sangat cemas. Ada rasa senang di hati Oluo ketika melihat raut wajah Petra.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAKHHH PETRA! LIDAHKU TERGIGIT!" Oluo berteriak keras, ia kembali memulai aksi dramatisnya dihadapan semua anggota Scouting Legion.

"Seharusnya saat itu aku tak menyelamatkan lidahmu yang tergigit itu, biar kau mati saja!" Petra mulai terlihat kesal dengan Oluo yang selalu berteriak kepadanya jika lidahnya tergigit.

"Jahat sekali kau Petra Ral! Aku harap kau segera mengobati lidahku yang berdarah ini!" Oluo menunjukkan lidahnya yang berdarah.

Petra hanya menatap malas kearah Oluo, "Aku lebih berharap kau mati dengan lidahmu yang terputus, Oluo Bozado!" Petra mulai berdebat dengan Oluo.

"Hei, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan lidahku?!" Oluo mulai ngotot sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Petra.

"Jangan menunjukkan jarimu kepadaku, Oluo!" Petra berusaha mengejar Oluo yang sudah lari terlebih dahulu menghindari kejaran wanita berambut pirang sebahu.

"Week! Kejar aku!" Oluo meledek Petra sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Akan kukejar kau! Dasar wajah tua!" Petra semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Oluo.

Para anggota Scouting Legion hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka malas. Sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-hari melihat pertengkaran kecil Oluo dan Petra.

Ya, sejak kejadian itu Oluo jadi hobi menggigit lidahnya sampai berdarah. Menyakitkan bukan? Tapi, demi mendapat perhatian Petra ia akan melakukan apapun walau itu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N :**

 **Halo semua~ saya datang membawa ff Oluo x Petra. Jujur saja, sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu menyukai karakter Petra. Bahkan bisa dibilang saya dendam kesumat sama Petra apalagi kalo liat Petra di pasangin sama Levi. Karena saya sendiri adalah Riren hard shipper :v /digampar/** **saya berusaha untuk tidak membenci karakter Petra. Dan saya mengulang kembali SNK dimana ada Oluo yang sering berdebat dengan Petra. Dan... Saya ngeship Oluo x Petra x'D Bukan bermaksud untuk mengundang war, tapi saya hanya mengeluarkan unek-unek saya saja :))**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca unek-unek saya yang sebenernya gak terlalu penting :"))**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
